As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device in the prior art comprises: a liquid crystal display module 10, Amorphous Silicon Gate (ASG) driver circuits 11, a Driver Integrated Circuit (Driver IC) 12, a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) 13 and a client system 14. The client system sends an initialization code to the Driver IC, wherein the initialization code comprises signals and timing required when the ASG circuits operate, such as a positive-phase clock signal CK, a reverse-phase clock signal CKB, a reset signal Reset and the like. The Driver IC outputs the signals and timing required when the ASG circuits operate according to the received initialization code, and then the ASG circuits output gate switching signals required by Thin Film Transistor (TFT) devices.
When the liquid crystal display device in the prior art leaves the factory, the initialization code has already been set, and the initialization code has fixed values. However, in the actual production and working processes, the liquid crystal display device is influenced by the environment temperature and production process conditions such as fluctuation, and the ASG circuits may suffer from output anomalies or no output, wherein the output anomalies of the ASG circuits include: one group of signals CK or CKB in the ASG circuits are not outputted, or as shown in FIG. 1, the outputs of the ASG circuits at the left side and the right side in the liquid crystal display module are asymmetric, for example, in the actual production process, the influence of TFT process conditions such as fluctuation exists, so that characteristics of the ASG circuits at the both sides are asymmetric. When TFTs located at the left side of the liquid crystal display module are influenced by the fluctuation, and TFTs located at the right side of the liquid crystal display module are not influenced by the fluctuation in the actual production process, the outputs of the ASG circuits located at the left side and the right side in the liquid crystal display module are asymmetric at the moment.
To sum up, the liquid crystal display device in the prior art has display anomalies, for example, a common low-temperature white screen, horizontal stripes and the like, and the ASG circuits have poor reliability.